


Close Quarters

by teas_me



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dubious Consent, Forced Proximity, Frottage, M/M, Sibling Incest, chan (16)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 13:48:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1552649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teas_me/pseuds/teas_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was all Peeves's fault, really. Maybe. All James knows is that his little brother is right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close Quarters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AmoretteHD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmoretteHD/gifts).



> Written for amorette for HP Rarepair Cliche Fest 2014.
> 
> I had intended on this being this long!fic full of longing and angst and guilt, however, RL was not as cooperative as I wanted it to be. Kissy, Tryslora, Dig, and Nimielle. You guys are awesome, and so very helpful for this gal.

James stirred at the sensation of heavy weight pressed against his chest. He lifted his head from the makeshift robe-pillow and cracked his eyes open. Several hours had passed since James chased Al and Peeves down an abandoned corridor, into what he thought was an old classroom -- which, of course, wasn't. It was still dark, but a faint light -- which he could only assume was that of the sun rising through the large window in the hall -- was starting to filter in through the gap under the door.  
  
This space was definitely not meant for two people to share -- and definitely not for sleeping.  
  
James shoved at Al's shoulder, but with each push, Al pushed back. His brother's arse was grinding against his cock. His "very much taking interest in said grinding" cock. That was just not on. And where did this interest come from, anyway? Al was his brother for Merlin's sake!  
  
No. There was not to be any arse to cock touching.  
  
He tried to shuffle back, but each time he moved, Al was right with him. His traitorous cock strained against his shorts each time Al moved.  
  
"Al," James whispered. Al stirred but made no actual attempt to move. "Al," he said a bit louder. "Budge up, you're crowding me."  
  
His brother groaned softly, but made no attempt to move. James didn't even have room to roll away. "Al, c'mon. You really don't need to be this close," he said as he shoved at Al's back again.  
  
But instead of moving away, Al nestled back and wriggled his arse suggestively -- suggestively! -- and murmured, "Jamie."  
  
He froze. Al could not be thinking about him. Not like that; they're brothers! And besides, Al wasn't even gay… was he? James quickly thought back. He couldn't remember a single time Al wasn't surrounded by birds.  
  
Before James could even think to move away, Al shifted once more then rolled over. He draped an arm over James' waist and pressed closer, his face nuzzled against James' chest and his cock prodding James' hip.  
  
"Jamie," Al whispered again, breath hot against the hollow of his throat. "Why won't you play with me?"  
  
James put his hands on Al's shoulders and tried to push him back, tried to put some space between their bodies, but it was half-hearted and unproductive. "You don't even know what you're asking, Al," he said, voice rough and hands resting lightly on his brother's chest. "You aren't… you're not even…"  
  
"Not what, hmm?" Al responded. "A shirt lifter? A pillow biter?" He slid his hand from along James' waist down and cupped his arse, lingering for a moment before squeezing firmly.  
  
James gasped and looked down, meeting Al's dark eyes. "We can't. It's not right, Al." The voice inside his head was telling him to push away, to get out of there and try to get the door to this cupboard open, and get as far away from from his little brother as he possibly can. Preferably all the way back to Gryffindor Tower and into his bed with the curtains drawn.  
  
"But your prick is telling me that we can," Al said as he pressed his hips forward and rocked against James' body. "You're hard, Jamie. Been hard since I started rutting on you. I bet you've even gone and made your pants all wet."  
  
Al arched up and pressed his nose just underneath James' ear. His mouth formed wet, open-mouthed kisses along James' neck as his hand moved to press against his brother's cock, and James couldn't help but shiver. His body was betraying him -- how dare it!  
  
His mind was reeling. Al was right. His cock was leaking and his pants were sticking to his thigh.  
  
And all he wanted to do was come.  
  
"Al," James said, voice breathless, as he thrust up against his brother's hand.  
  
His eyes closed for just a moment when he felt the weight of Al's hand move away from his cock, but he opened them wide when he suddenly felt the weight of Al's body settle overtop him, Al's thighs resting on either side of his legs and his arse nestled firmly against his cock. James' eyes immediately met Al's.  
  
"C'mon, Jamie, it's all right." Al lowered his hands to James', which were clenched in tight fists at his sides, and squeezed them lightly.  
  
Something in that very moment seemed to snap within James. He wanted nothing more than to push Al over and pin him to the ground. Wanted to rip his brother's pants down and see. And maybe he wanted to touch a bit, too. He thrust his hips up and tried to push Al from his lap. But before James could move, Al groaned and grabbed his hands, pinning them to the floor over his head.  
  
James thought to struggle. He thought he should be strong enough to overtake his brother and put a stop to this.  
  
But he couldn't. Wouldn't. Merlin, he didn't want to stop anything Al might do to him. Instead, he rocked his hips up again, grinding his cock against the cleft of his brother's arse.  
  
"Merlin, Jamie, that felt bloody good. Just having your prick pressed against me there." Al tipped his head back and moaned, rocking his hips. "I don't care that we're still in our shorts. That you're not inside me… yet. I'll come just like this if you keep that up."  
  
Just hearing Al say those things to him very nearly pushed him over the edge. Instead, he arched up again, desperate for any sort of friction Al would give him. "Fucking hell, Al, if you're going to rub off on me, get to it." He paused for just a moment before groaning out, "I want to come, too."  
  
Al laughed and leaned down over James' body, their breaths warm and mingling, and his hands still pinned to the floor. James was quite surprised that he actually enjoyed the sensation of being held down, of having the weight of his brother's firm body above him, grinding their cocks together. And he wondered that if the friction felt this good and their clothes were still on, how much better -- oh Merlin, so much better -- it would be if they were naked.  
  
"That's it, Jamie," Al breathed, "move with me. I'm so close already. I'm going to come in my pants and so are you."  
  
James slid his hands over his brother's arse and squeezed. The sound of Al crying out his name rushed through him as he realized Al came and the warmth of it was spreading between them.  
  
When James finally came round to himself a few moments later, Al had already stood and gotten quickly dressed. James lay sprawled out on the floor, amazed his brother could even have the capability to not be in the same post-orgasmic haze he found himself in. His body felt loose and his pants felt sticky.  
  
When Al wrapped his robes around him, James leaned up on his elbows and asked, "Oi! Where you going? We're locked in here, remember?"  
  
Al turned and smirked. He clicked his fingers and a wash of magic swept through the small room. "I'm going back to the Dungeon before anyone else wakes up and figures out I wasn't in my bed all night. I'd hurry up and get yourself together, too, if you don't want to get caught either."  
  
James watched in a bit of disbelief as Al stepped out into the hallway and shut the door behind him, then dropped his head onto his pile of robes and laughed.  
  
He'd have to think up a way to get back at him.


End file.
